Legends
by raidore
Summary: Harry Potter is starting his fourth year and his sister the Girl-who-lived is startng her first, what will this bring? Harry/Susan, Lily is alive OC Sister, Dumbledore,Weasley, Snape bashing is likely, rated m to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I know I haven't updated my other story in a long time, so I will try and get to it as soon as I can and other than that I've been reading more Harry Potter fanfiction so I will probably focus on this more. **

**Basic premise is Harry is the older brother of the girl-who-lived and it's his life from fourth year on, his fourth year will be her first, and they will get along and have a good relationship the only bashing will be of Dumbledore and some of the Weasleys and probably Snape, sorry im just not a huge fan of Ron or Ginny or Molly the others should be relatively safe. As for Dumbledore, well there needs to be some antagonist besides Voldemort and I don't like Snape, also the scar will not be a Horcrux later on I just don't see a need for it to be. **

**Lily is alive she was not home neither was Harry when Voldy attacked, James however is dead he sacrificed himself for his daughter. **

**This is just the prologue and it details the start of the Potter family more than anything else, the chapter after this will be Diagon Alley at the start of Harry's fourth year and his sister's first. I'm going to make this a Harry/Susan story, she will be his age.**

**Again I'll try and update my other story soon.**

**Prologue: **

Long ago in an age before the founding of Hogwarts great mythical beasts roamed across the globe in search of magically saturated areas where they would feed off of both the ambient magic and the magical inhabitants of the area.

The greatest of these beasts was a Hydra so massive it made mountain look like molehills, with nine gigantic heads each with its own magical strength or power.

When the Hydra began to attack the area that would one day become the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by carving a path through the mountains from the sea. To fight the beast eight magical nobles and a magical pot maker banded together to save their homes and vanquish the beast.

When the nine who set out to destroy the beast finally got to their destination each took their own head to defeat.

Two of the nobles were at war with one another and so in order to be as far away from each other as possible they both fought with the outer most heads. Ezekiel Slytherin and Darius Gryffindor both destroyed their respective heads, with Slytherin destroying one that spat acid and venom from its mouth while Gryffindor's head spewed fire. Once both were defeated both nobles took the magical essence of their foe and added it to their own enhancing their power with the abilities of their respective head.

Two witches dealt with the next two heads. With Hera Hufflepuff destroying the head that manipulated nature and plant life to attack, while Athena Ravenclaw defeated the head that would attack the mind either through direct probing attacks or with illusions. Like Gryffindor and Slytherin both witches took the powers of their heads as their own.

The next to heads were felled by Octavius Peverell and Antioch Black. Octavius destroyed the head that had the ability to vanish and hide, while Black killed the head that had the ability to shield and ward itself against attacks. Like the others before them each took the power of their respective head as their own adding to their prowess.

The two heads next to the center were killed by Alexus Bones and Augustus Longbottom, with Bones gaining power over restricting and identification magics from her kill, and Longbottom gaining magic that would strengthen the body and bolster the spirit.

The final, center, head was slain by the pot maker who used his ability to create and change to build and form a prison around the head even as it fired bolts of pure magic from its mouth to destroy it. Eventually the pot maker trapped the final head before crushing it inside the prison the pot maker has created. As the pot maker absorbed the essence of the final head gaining the ability to destroy, what was left of the body disintegrated leaving only the large black pearl like heart behind, the pot maker encased the heart in a ball of earth so that no one could summon the beast again.

The pot maker gained nobility or his deeds that day and the Potter family was born.

Over time some of the families grew and changed while some disappeared. The Potters and Peveralls inter married and eventually the Peveralls disappeared. The Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw lines all vanished after Salazar, Godric, Helga, and Rowena built their school on the site of their ancestor's battle either changing their names to fade into obscurity or dying out. Now only the Potter, Black, Bones, and Longbottom families remain and though their ancestor's battle may have faded into legend, the deeds of those families since have not.

Lily Potter sighed as she closed the story book she had been reading to her children who were sleeping curled up in her bed.

Her four year old son Harry and one year old daughter Jade, the newly named girl-who-lived. Lily sighed again as she remembered that night. She had taken Harry to see his friend Susan Bones and to catch up with Susan's Aunt Amelia when the house had been attacked. James had done all he could to defend Jade eventually sacrificing his life for her. She had found Jade crying with a small lightning bolt cut just below her left eye. The small scar was the only proof that Voldemort's curse had rebounded. Being a curse breaker Lily immediately made sure no dark magic was attached to the scar, and was relieved when she found none when Albus Dumbledore arrived.

Dumbledore, a man Lily used to revere was now cursed every time he entered her thoughts, he had been unpleasantly surprised when he found out she along with Harry was alive, especially since he seemed to want to take Jade somewhere.

Lily sighed again as she climbed into bed with her kids once again cursing the name Albus Dumbledore for coming up with Jade's new title, and all the trouble it would bring in the years to come.

**End**

**Ok well that's the prologue I know its short but it is just the prologue.**

**As for the powers each family got as im sure ill get questions, I gave them what they got based on what I inferred from my knowledge about them. Slytherin had an affinity for snakes and a lot of snakes are venomous so he got venom/acid which will eventually lead to a kinship with and over time parseltongue. Gryffindor was known as a hot head so fire. Hufflepuff I don't know much about so since sprout teaches herbology I just went with plants and nature, Ravenclaw was really smart so mind magic and illusions seemed like a good fit. **

**As for the others well the only peverall to escape death was ignotus with his cloak so I went with concealment and hiding, for the black's sirius' grandfather/dad was an extremely accomplished warder so they got warding talents. Amelia bones is the head of the DMLE so she gets things to help capture and identify people. Neville at the end of deathly hallows shows incredible strength of body and spirit so the longbottom's got those powers. **

**As for the Potters james was said to be unmatched at transfiguration and well a potter does make pots so the initial create and change power fits, and since I gave they final head the opposite of that they are also avid destroyers. Im going to be using a family magic system here in addition to the cannon magic system, so that's part of why I explained this.**

**Ill try and get this and my other story updated soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I know it has been a little while but this is the first I've managed to get around to writing, school started back up and I took more classes this semester so that's that. **

**I will try and make updates more frequently but no promises. **

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed.**

**Chapter 1:**

**10 years later**

Ten years had passed since Lily told Harry and Jade the legend of the Potter family founding. Lily had not changed much in 10 years aging gracefully as most witches did their magic providing them with a young appearance. She still had her vibrant red hair and alluring emerald eyes, that both her children had inherited.

Lily sighed as she heard her son's soft footsteps on the stairs coming down for breakfast. Lily smiled when she thought about her son, he looked a lot like his father though his hair was less messy as he kept it longer giving him a shaggy look rather than his father's messy style along with the slight hints of red he had in his black hair. He had sharper features than his father though Lily knew that those came from her along with his perfect vision letting people see his eyes clearly. She knew several girls at Hogwarts adored him simply for his eyes, not to mention his quiddich and dueling prowess, Lily giggled at the thought of her little boy being chased around by girls at school, she knew he would never go for any of them though he had had his eyes on someone for years and Lily didn't think that would change.

When Harry entered the kitchen he saw his mother turn and smile at him before going back to making breakfast, he smiled back before he sat down to a healthy breakfast of toast, fruit, and a small amount of bacon. Harry had always eaten rather healthy food wanting to keep in shape for both his dueling and quiddich, he had a great body for a fourteen year old with toned limbs that had lithe muscles that were perfect for his dueling style, along with 6-pack abs. Harry's workout routine had turned the entire Ravenclaw quiddich team into serious athletes rather than what they had been before and he was proud of that.

As Harry dug into his breakfast he wondered where his sister was he knew Jade was excited about going to Diagon Alley and finally getting her wand today, not that she hadn't practiced magic when she managed to pilfer their mother's wand, but she was much more excited to finally have one of her own.

Harry got his answer when he heard her heavy and sluggish footsteps into the kitchen. Turning to look at his sister he snorted at what he saw. Jade was slowly trudging in an almost zombie like state towards the table her inky black hair that was normally flowing down to her shoulders in gentle waves stood up everywhere and her normally bright green eyes were half closed with the remains of sleep. She was small for an 11 year old being an inch or two below average height.

When Jade finally sat down and grunted as her mother placed her food in front of her Harry lost control and couldn't keep himself from laughing at his normally bright and happy sister, she was very outgoing when she was at home or with her friends but she tended to get very shy when they went out anywhere. She was also normally very awake in the mornings like his mother and he were, but it seemed like she couldn't get to sleep.

Laughing of the glare Jade was giving him Harry finished his breakfast before going back upstairs to get ready to go to the alley to get their supplies for school.

After taking a quick shower and dressing in a pair of faded blue jeans a dark blue t-shirt, and a pair of black dragonhide boots Harry went downstairs to leave for the alley. He saw his mother dressed in a similar manner to him just with a red shirt rather than blue.

"So sweety ready to get to go back to school?" Lily asked as her son came downstairs deciding to see what he thought about returning this year. She knew that Dumbledore had accosted him atleast once a year wanting to know certain things about their family. Thankfully Harry had occlumency shields otherwise she didn't know what Dumbledore might know.

"I'm ready to go back I'm just worried about Jade, I know she has mind shields but you never know what the old man can come up with. I'm also worried about the Weasley's they son coming this year and from what Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill have told me he and the younger sister are obsessed with Jade." Harry answered with a worried look on his face.

"It'll be ok sweet heart I doubt the Weasleys will be a threat to Jade, and from what you said four are on our side. Besides even love potions won't work on her not with the protections on her and she doesn't even like boys." Lily assured her son before turning to the stairs as Jade came down.

Jade was wearing almost exactly what her mother and brother were wearing though she chose a yellow shirt to go with her now yellow eyes. It had been a shock when they had found out Jade was a metamorph, though both Harry and Lily suspected it was from when Sirius performed the godparent ritual on her, giving her a small bit of his families genes. Harry had gotten slightly better senses and strength when his godfather Remus performed it on him.

"Come on lets go already!" Jade all but shouted as she started bouncing on her feet being excited about finally getting her wand.

Smiling Lily grabbed both her children's hands and apparated them straight to the alley. Landing at the apparation point in front of Gringotts the family went inside to get money from the Potter vault. On their way to one of the tellers the Potters saw a giant of a man with a full shaggy beard and hair speaking in hushed tones to one of the tellers who was rolling his eyes at the man.

Harry and Lily recognized Hagrid the groundskeeper at once and Jade did a moment later based on the stories from her family. All three wondered what he was doing here since the nearly everyone knew that Hagrid only ever came to the bank when Dumbledore asked him too. It was just to coincidental for the Potters so they knew it had to be a set up.

Quickly skirting the larger man hoping he didn't see them the family quickly found a goblin to take them to their vault. After a quick cart ride and filling up their money pouches the family made their way into the alley.

"Ok here's what we'll do. Harry you go and get the books and potion supplies for you and Jade, I'll go with her to get fitted for her robes and then to the menagerie to get her a pet. We will meet outside Ollivander's in and hour and a half ok?" Lily said to her son knowing they couldn't stay in the alley to long before they were mobbed.

"Got it mom" Harry said before walking off towards the apothecary to get started with the shopping.

After quickly getting all of their potion supplies Harry wandered over to Flourish and Blotts to get the books along with some extra reading material. Harry left the store about 25 galleons lighter than he intended with several new books on curses, a book on the Animagus transformation as he intended to become one this year, and an interesting book from Egypt about magical tattoos. He always had some interest in them and knew they were applied differently than muggle ones now he could learn the process.

Walking towards Ollivander's Harry remembered when he had gotten his wand:

_Flashback_

_Harry his mother and sister had been in Ollivander's for over 2 hours looking for his wand, and their patience was running thin. All of them knew that the longer one took to find a wand the stronger they were but still the wand makers giddiness about the situation was starting to frustrate all of them. _

"_Hmm well there are a few more wands in here I can try if not you may need to go to a different want maker as I don't have what you need but that is neither here nor there."_

_Ollivander came back with 6 boxes in his arms and Harry really hoped one of these was his._

"_Lets see try this one first 8 inches hawthorn and kelpie fur" _

_Harry took the wand for it to be taken back instantly by the old man who was already handing him another._

"_No, try this one 12 inches cherry dragon fang core"_

_Harry had grasped the wand and actually felt something connect but Ollivander soon took it away._

"_We got closer with that one, but we're still missing something"_

"_Here we are Hickory 10 ¾ inches, with the fang of a Hungarian Horntail wrapped in the heartstring of an Egyptian Ra-dragon. Try this one Mr. Potter"_

_Harry was excited about this wand. He had been to Egypt many times with his mother when she had to go for curse breaking work and he loved it there. He also knew the importance of the dragon in Egyptian magical society as it was used to guard the tombs of Pharohs and its name came from its resemblance to the Egyptian God Ra and its' extremely powerful flame that was reminiscent of the sun. As soon as Harry took the wand he felt a rush of power flow into him, he felt fantastic better than ever. _

_As the wind whipped around the room Lily sighed in relief while Jade clapped for her brother finally getting his wand._

_When the rush finally subsided Ollivander explained what the wand was best suited for to Harry._

"_The wood is actually from America it used to be made into baseball bats and will make the wand suited towards bludgeoning and crushing spells while the fang adds an affinity towards piercing spells along with transfigurations. The heartstring boosts the transfiguration power from the fang along with adding a slight affinity towards fire spells, it should make a wonderful wand Mr. Potter."_

_Harry simple nodded and purchased the wand and a special dueling holster for it that went on his wrist._

_End Flashback_

Harry shook his head clearing his thoughts before walking into the store and seeing his mother and sister already inside.

Harry wasn't sure if Jade had felt like this when he was getting his wand but he was getting annoyed. They had been in the shop for over an hour and a half, though it wasn't as long as it took to get his wand yet.

"I must say Ms. Potter you like your brother have surprised me. The both of you seem to have a thing for unusual wands. Try this one 11 inches holly and phoenix feather."

Jade took the wand from the man but as soon as it left his hand he took it back muttering something that sounded like but Dumbledore said…

Harry and Lily frowned at that but said nothing, they knew the man had plans for Jade, though to try and force a wand on her was considered criminal, and no matter how much influence the man had lost in recent years this would not be enough to get rid of him forever so they simply ignored it.

"Here Ms. Potter 9 ¾ inches Willow with a dual core of unicorn hair wrapped around a phoenix feather, very good for healing and protective magic along with transfiguration."

Jade took the wand and had a reaction just like Harry's. After paying for the wand and getting Jade a holster the family headed home with Jade's new wand and her new snowy owl named Hedwig. Harry just hoped the owl got along with his cat. After all Roxy, Harry's Russian blue, was very territorial when it came to Harry and his family.

Sighing as he felt the familiar feeling of apparation Harry wondered how this year would play out. He only hoped Jade would be alright, Dumbledore had tried something every year he had been at Hogwarts and it cost him his position in the Wizengamor and ICW but he had yet to be pulled from Hogwarts, still Harry wondered how long it would take before the old goat gave up.

**End **

**Ok I know its not all that long but im just trying to get myself going with this. Hopefully its not so bad and as for the wands well I didn't want to use the normal things I see like the phoenix feather wand and the elder wand, especially when I don't think they are needed. For what Harry's wand is good at well that's what hes good at, and itll go with how he duels. Jade well I don't know I just couldn't really come up with anything.**

**Read and review, suggestions are helpful, if your just going to rant and complain don't bother.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all this is the next chapter of Legends, sorry it took awhile for me to update but sometimes Im busy other times just lazy. Also there is a bit of Hermione bashing in this chapter, and there will be for a little while, until I have her grow a bit. First off I like Hermione she is one of my favorite characters and its not easy for me to write her like this, as I like her. Point is though don't read that if you don't want to, and this is mainly to prepare those of you who don't like it.**

**To those of you who reviewed thank you.**

**Chapter 3**

The last month until Hogwarts started went by quickly for the Potter family, with Lily reviewing the first year curriculum with Jade so she was prepared, and Harry studying his new books as well as winning the England U-17 dueling competition earning him the right to represent England at a national level next summer.

Harry's godmother had never been happier than when he won the tournament, she even gave him a new book on spell chaining for his tournament next year.

The Potters along with Jade and Harry's godparents were on their way to platform 9 ¾ to board the Hogwarts express.

"I'm telling you we should've just apparated them onto the platform Lily!" Jade's godfather Sirius Black whined to Lily as he was tired of walking.

"Shut up Sirius before I show you why I am the reigning national champion on the dueling circuit." Harry's Godmother Bellatrix Black said crossly quickly getting her cousin to shut up. Bellatrix was an odd addition to the group as she was rather anti-social but she had been one of Lily's best friends at Hogwarts and that landed her the position as Harry's godmother, and she couldn't have been prouder of the boy.

She would often say she was the reason he was a dueling prodigy and no one disagreed, while James and Lily were both exceptional with a wand Bellatrix was in a league of her own and Harry was on his way to her level.

Jade was giggling at her godfather's antics though she was much more excited about walking onto the platform for the first time as a student. It was a tradition that for each child's first year the Potters walked to the platform.

Harry, his mother, his godfather Remus, and Jade's godmother Emmeline Vance were all sighing at Sirius as he did this every time he had walked to the platform since he began Hogwarts and it was annoying each and every time.

When they finally reached the barrier Jade couldn't stop bouncing around n excitement and ran through pulling her trunk and Hedwig's cage behind her.

Shaking their heads at Jade's excitable nature the rest of the group followed after her onto the platform to see the large red and black steam engine that was the Hogwarts express.

As they made their way towards the train they heard a shout of "Harry!"

Turning around Harry smiled warmly at his best friend Susan Bones. They had known each other since they could crawl and she always made Harry's slightly icy demeanor melt away.

As Susan reached Harry she engulfed him in a hug, which he happily returned. Susan was the epitome of beauty in Harry's eyes. She was slightly shorter than him standing at 5'5'' with dark red hair that fell in waves past her shoulders. She was also developing curves a girl years older would be jealous of.

Harry and Susan were interrupted by snickering from both Sirius and Jade who making bets with each other on the wedding date. Both blushed furiously at this but it was Harry that reacted by shooting a small jet of flame at Sirius causing him to yelp and run behind Remus.

Laughing lightly at the man Harry went back to talking to Susan when he heard his sister shout "Dora!"

Looking over Harry saw Sirius' extended family the Tonks. He saw Andromeda, Sirius' cousin, and her husband Ted along with their eleven year old daughter Nymphadora, though she liked to go by her last name. The only exception to that was his sister, who she allowed to call her Dora due to their friendship.

The two had met when Sirius brought Andromeda and her family over to meet his godchild, imagine everyone's surprise when both Jade and Dora started giggling and changing their hair colors. The girls had been friends ever since though Harry knew both harbored a semi-secret crush on the other.

Harry was happy his sister liked girls, it saved him the trouble of beating up and threatening any of the boys that would try to use her, and same sex relationships were not looked down upon in the Wizarding world like they were in the muggle world. This was mainly due to the presence of several potions and spells that allowed for children to be born to same sex couples, with a temporary sex change.

Many of the muggle-born students especially those from a religious back rounds were often disgusted by this but most wizards and witches didn't care, it was actually part of the reason muggle-borns were looked down upon. While they could be accepted into society easily and even given positions that were high up in the world it was only once they accepted wizarding traditions that it was allowed.

Seeing his sister hug her crush and both blush at the contact made him chuckle at the fact that she was making fun of him for it not two minutes earlier.

Still laughing to himself Harry said goodbye to his mother with the usual promises to keep safe and out of trouble and with the additional one to watch out for Jade, Harry made his way onto the train with Susan and leaving Jade and Tonks to say goodbye before meeting them onboard.

As soon as Harry and Susan found an empty compartment they went in and stowed their trunks on the overhead racks and waited for Jade and Tonks to come.

The two were soon joined by the two first years and helped them stow their trunks before sitting down and talking about their summer. Harry had not had as much time to spend with his best friend this summer due to the tournament, and some extra prepping due to Jade going to Hogwarts this year.

Harry found out that Susan hadn't had a very interesting summer mainly hanging out with her friend Hannah Abbot, and learning some family magic from her Aunt.

Soon enough Jade and Tonks' curiosity won out over their patience and they began asking any question they could think of about Hogwarts.

Harry laughed at his sister as though she had read several books about Hogwarts, as had Tonks, both new next to nothing about the actual place and neither Harry or his mother had told them what to expect, wanting most of it to be a surprise.

Harry took pity on his sister this time however wanting her to be prepared.

"Well to begin, you know about the house system and each of the four houses correct?" Harry asked making sure there wasn't a gap in their knowledge. Seeing both girls nod he continued-

"Well there are two other systems that run within Hogwarts, the first is the standard points system, which is a sort of competition between the houses, but that's not overly important, the second system however is."

"The second system was designed as an incentive for students in Ravenclaw to do better, but it eventually spread to all four houses. You see about 600 years ago the standards in Ravenclaw fell, and the house of knowledge lost a lot of prestige, but the Ravenclaw head during that time came up with a way to get his students motivated by creating perks so to speak depending on how well his students did." Harry explained getting nods from the girls.

"The perks were mainly comfort things, extra space in rooms, single rooms, longer curfews, but there were some very rare ones as well for the better students, like enchantment tables or lessons with masters in certain crafts like wand and broom crafters or duelists." Susan said picking up where Harry left off.

That bit of knowledge got the two first years eyes to widen as they had never heard of such an honor being gifted to Hogwarts students.

"However at the time since it was for Ravenclaw only it was mainly academic achievements that earned these, but when the headmaster at the time recognized it as a way to motivate all students he expanded the system. While many of the rewards were the same, though many new ones have been added over the years, there were now more ways to get those rewards. The headmaster at the time added in athletic achievements, for quiddich, and began the house dueling tournament and gave rewards for that, and several other ways people could earn them." Harry finished making the girls one again go wide eyed before they looking at each other and simultaneously saying "Wicked".

Harry laughed lightly at his sister and her best friend before grasping his wand from the holster on his wrist as he heard the door open.

When Harry looked at who opened the door he saw it was a girl, probably a first year, who had a wild mane of bushy brown hair and had two slightly bucked front teeth making Harry think of a beaver.

"Excuse me," the girl began in a slightly snobbish tone "have any of you seen a toad Neville here has lost his." The girl continued pointing to the boy behind him who sighed at the girl, he had not wanted help looking for the toad, he knew it would come back eventually, though he perked up when he saw who was in the compartment.

"Hello Jade, Tonks, Heir Potter, Heiress Bones" Neville said causing those in the compartment to smile at him and the bushy haired girl to frown at his manner of speech.

"Hello Neville," Harry began smiling at the boy who often times acted as he did around Jade, treating her like a younger sister. "How was your, summer and how is you brother doing?"

"My summer was fine, Harry, I got to spend a lot of time in my garden and Alistair is fine, he still wants a rematch though." Neville answered with a chuckle.

Alistair Longbottom had been a seventh year during Harry and Susan's first and was the reason Harry had not won the interhouse dueling tournament that year, as Alistair had beaten him in the semi-finals. Harry had managed to pay him back the next year however when Alistair had been interning at the school as part of his Auror training, and he had been allowed to enter the tournament again. That year however Harry managed to best him before going on to win the whole thing, and even though Alistair was far better than most with a wand Harry had natural talent for the dueling arts that were present in very few people.

"Well tell your big bad Auror brother that if he thinks he can take me, I'll be happy to oblige Neville" Harry said causing Susan, Jade, and Tonks to giggle and Neville to let out a small laugh.

By this point the bushy headed girl had seemingly had enough and interjected into the conversation,

"Yes well anyway, do you know anything about the toad?" she asked rudely, making the other five wonder if she had any manners.

"Well, I suppose I could just summon trevor here if you want Neville" Harry said making Neville shake his head no before saying that the toad always turned up eventually.

This caused Jade and Tonks to giggle which made their hair change into vibrant shades of yellow showing their amusement.

This of course attracted Bushy's attention.

"Oh my God! How did you do that?" The girl demanded of Jade and Tonks making the others all frown at her.

"Well we're, that is myself and Dora here, are what is known as metamorphagi and we have the ability to change out appearance at will, and before you ask no it cannot be learned it is a hereditary gift that I received from my godfather and that Dora got from her family." Jade explained as she took Tonks' hand and smiled at her.

Bushy frowned again, though his time at the fact that there was something she couldn't learn, and the close contact between the two girls, her parents were very devout Christians, and she had the same values and did not approve of same sex couplings, though the hypocrisy about a witch being religious never occurred to her.

"Well it seems highly unlikely that there is something that can't be learned natural gift or not" she said causing everyone in the compartment to laugh at her.

Harry stopped laughing long enough to explain to the frustrated looking girl what the point was when they said it couldn't be learned.

"You see, girl, it's not a matter of learning it some witches and wizards are naturally predisposed to be better at certain things, take my family for instance, we are better at transfiguration and destruction spells naturally, while families like Neville's are better at spells that strengthen the body, along with morale boosting spells. That's not to say that people can't be good at those areas, it's just that you'll never be as good as someone who is born to be better at these things." Harry began causing the girl to frown and open her mouth and spout something about how now one could just be better causing Harry to sigh at her.

"No you don't understand, as much as I hate to say this but those of pureblood or halfblood lineage, are generally better than muggle-borns. Now before you spout out some shit about how I'm a supremacist let me continue." Harry said causing the girl to shut her mouth.

"Now all magical families have generally been doing the same thing for generations, like the black family have always been warders, the Bones' have usually been law enforcement officers, and so on. Now this eventually lead to specializations for all magical families, with each one being better at certain things. This does not mean muggle-borns can't be good, my mother is a muggle-born and is a phenomenal witch and one of the best curse breakers Gringotts employs, but she could never beat my father at transfiguration which was his forte" Harry said, getting nods from most of the compartment.

Bushy however did not seem to understand and began a rant about how she would show them, before Harry cut her off and said, "Look bushy, we don't really care what you think eventually you will understand how the wizarding world works, and also stop looking down at my sister and her friend, it's clear you were raised by a religious family but it doesn't work like that in our world. In our world there is no prejudice, except for those who cannot accept our culture, but like I said eventually you will understand."

Harry then waved his wand and forced her out of the compartment, before closing and locking the door with a silent spell.

The girl tried to open the door but eventually realized she couldn't and stormed off.

Harry sighed before looking at Neville who shrugged as he sat down not, particularly caring where the girl went, he hadn't wanted to go looking for the toad but was too nice to say no.

A few hours later the train had pulled into Hogsmeade station and Harry and Susan were making their way over to the carriages after sending Jade and Tonks over to the boats.

On the way there they met up with four of their other friends, Roger Davies-Harry's teammate and best male friend since first year-, Hannah Abbot-Susan's best female friend-, Aries Black-Regulus Black's son and Sirius's nephew and one of the first friends Harry had made during his first year-, and Annabella Zabini- Aries' girlfriend and one of Susan's best friends.

The six of them had been close since first year and together they had been deemed the Hogwarts six, as each one held the top six spots in their year and were better than most of the students in the years above them. Harry was the best out of the six but they never allowed things like that to come between them.

As they made their way from the carriages to the hall they got looks from the rest of the population, either those of admiration or jealousy. As they reached the great hall they split up to their house tables, Susan and Hannah to Hufflepuff, Aries and Annabella to Slytherin, and Harry and Roger to Ravenclaw.

As they waited for the sorting to start Harry caught up with his other classmates, who asked him about his summer, few were willing to speak with him due to his icy demeanor, but those who did, like Susan and his other friends often found that it was well worth the time and effort to have Harry as a friend.

When McGonagal finally did bring the first years in Harry saw his sister and Tonks come in looking around in awe at the ceiling before calming themselves down and smiling at each other and looking forward.

McGonagal finally started calling out names, Harry didn't pay attention many, only those few who went into Ravenclaw, and Neville and Bushy going to Gryffindor.

Finally McGonagal called out "Potter, Jade" making the whole hall go silent as Jade walked up to the stool with the hat.

Jade was nervous when she walked up to be sorted, she didn't know where she would be sorted. She knew Harry and her mother, and her godparents would be proud of her, even if she went to Slytherin, but she wasn't sure what she wanted.

As the hat came down over her head her last thought was of Dora, hoping that wherever she ended up, Dora went their too.

"_Hmm, you have a very intriguing mind young one just like your brother. You however have a different destiny than him and though you have the intelligence you are not right for the house of knowledge. You are rather brave and cunning so both Gryffindor and Slytherin would work, but there is something more in you. Such loyalty to both your family and the young Tonks girl, yes I think that will do. Better be-_

**HUFFLEPUFF!**" the hat shouted getting a massive round of applause from the yellow and black table.

Harry smiled knowing his sister would do well in Hufflepuff, especially with Susan there to help her along where he could not. Harry frowned however when he noticed the headmaster and a red headed boy in the sorting line scowl, he knew who the boy was one of Dumbledore's lackeys, but he had faith in the boys brothers too keep him in line, if they did not Harry would step in.

It was Tonks' turn to be sorted now and she was quickly placed in Hufflepuff where she ran over and hugged the life out of Jade getting blushes from both girls and a round of giggles throughout the hall.

When the sorting was finished with Anabella's younger brother being sorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore stood up and spoke.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, before we start the feast I have a few announcements to make. First off to the first years the rewards system will be explained by your Heads of Houses in the morning. Secondly the forbidden forest is out of bounds for those without a teacher or the proper permission to enter, and finally the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds, to those who do not wish to die a most painful death. Now tuck in!"

Harry frowned at the last part of Dumbledore's speech wondering what could possibly be in the corridor, he looked at Susan who nodded to him silently letting him know she would not let Jade get into any of her usual situations.

Harry ate silently for the rest of the night before heading up to his dorm room with the rest of the older ravens.

When Harry made it into his room he saw that it was still set up like last year, with a large in the middle of the back wall below the window, a large mahogany desk in the far right corner with an attached table meeting it perpendicularly creating extra workspace. Harry also had 2 book cases which he filled with some of his personal collection and selections from the Potter library. Finally he had a large soft looking couch in front of the fireplace that was set up in one of the walls.

He smiled at the knowledge that the house elves had set it up exactly the same, while leaving him room to set up worktables for some of the projects he did throughout the year.

Seeing his cat, Roxy, sleeping on his bed made Harry yawn, before he changed into a pair of sweat pants and got into bed causing Roxy to wake up before leaping onto his chest and rubbing her head against his before laying down on his chest to go back to sleep.

Harry smiled at his cat, she had been with him since he began Hogwarts and his chest had always been her favorite spot to sleep, it was something Harry liked about her, she was far more affectionate than most cats.

Harry quickly fell asleep wondering what the year would bring.

**End**

**Ok first off I know this took forever to update but, I will try and do things on a regular basis now, my finals are over tomorrow so itll be better. **

**Second I know there are some OC's in here, so im gonna explain some of them. Since Bellatrix wasn't a death eater and didn't torture Neville's parents, he still has them, the Lestranges and Crouch never got to them, also since Bella wasn't there to influence regulus into joining the death eaters, he didn't join. IDK if ill introduce him or his wife, but his son will be part of Harry's crew, Regulus and Sirius wont get along all that great, but they will be civil with each other. Neville's brother well I just wanted someone to beat harry first year in dueling, I was going to make it tonks' brother but decided against it.**

**Other than that read and review.**


End file.
